07172014SorserTethys
09:59 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 21:59 -- 09:59 TA: 777 hello my s7ares7 of s7ar pupils 777 09:59 GA: | Ugh, not you again. | 09:59 GA: | Please, kill me now. | 09:59 GA: | I'd rather die then endure the rest of this conversation. | 10:00 TA: 777 al7hough your reques7 is 7echnically poli7e, I'm afraid I mus7 decline 777 10:00 TA: 777 dead bodies produce no coin af7er all 777 10:00 GA: | I'm not paying you any money for this. | 10:01 TA: 777 of course no7 for 7ha7 one, my appren7ice 777 10:01 TA: 777 7ha7 is a sample 777 10:01 GA: | Am I paying for this one? | 10:01 GA: | I'm not paying for anything from you. | 10:02 TA: 777 no no, we can se7 you up on an obviously-needed paymen7 plan for 7he res7 of 7he lessons if you are so eager 7o enroll 777 10:02 GA: | I don't want to enroll. | 10:02 GA: | Please, for the love of the Condesce, leave me alone. | 10:03 TA: 777 nonsense, don'7 you wan7 7o be77er yourself and help raise your undoub7ably dwindling social ranking? 777 10:03 GA: | No. | 10:04 TA: 777 hmm, I will 7ell you wha7 7hen my blue-blooded pro7égé 777 10:04 GA: | I'm not your protege. | 10:04 TA: 777 I will give you 7he whole lesson plan for absolu7ely free and you will never hear from me again 777 10:05 TA: 777 if you can win a simple game of chance 777 10:05 GA: | No thanks. | 10:07 TA: 777 jus7 hear me ou7 777 10:07 TA: 777 a simple coin 7oss 777 10:07 TA: 777 you win and I never bo7her you again 777 10:07 TA: 777 I win and you become my official s7uden7 [[|#1]] 777 10:08 TA: 777 wha7 say you? 777 10:08 GA: | Will I have to pay anything, including money and attention? | 10:08 TA: 777 no of course no7 777 10:08 TA: 777 for 7he firs7 ins7allmen7 anyway 777 10:08 GA: | Will I ever have to pay money? | 10:09 GA: | Or attention? Attention is more important. I don't have much of that to give. | 10:09 TA: 777 well a 7roll does have 7o run a business, bu7 no you will only need 7o give cursory glances and I will be sa7isfied 777 10:09 TA: 777 ish 777 10:10 GA: | What kind of business is this? | 10:10 TA: 777 a very pres7igious and legi7ima7e one 777 10:10 TA: 777 I even have 7he lovely Condess's young offspring as one of my clien7s! 777 10:11 GA: | I don't care. | 10:12 GA: | I know that guy and honestly I'm not impressed. | 10:12 GA: | Kind of the opposite of impressed. | 10:13 GA: | What are your services, though? Teaching people how to be stubborn, annoying jerkasses? | 10:13 TA: 777 no qui7e 7he opposi7e 777 10:13 TA: 777 you will become peerless in levels of 7ac7 and social eloquence 777 10:13 GA: | Ugh, whatever. | 10:14 GA: | Just flip the fucking coin. | 10:17 TA: 777 before I do I mus7 say 7he following: 7his agreemen7 qualifies as a binding s7a7emen7 of services exchanged and given, void where neccessary, such as MA and 7roll MA. I re7ain righ7 7o refuse service if you become a pe7ulan7 dickbag, and yadda yadda 777 10:17 TA: 777 okay 777 10:17 TA: 777 now 7o 7he fun par7 777 10:18 GA: | Uh, I don't think I want to agree to that. | 10:18 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA activates coinflip.exe -- 10:18 TA: 777 call i7 my pupil 777 10:18 GA: | Heads. | 10:19 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA has obtained 7ails.jpg -- 10:19 GA: | Fuck. | 10:20 GA: | That was probably rigged. | 10:20 GA: | I call bullshit. | 10:20 TA: 777 I can ac7iva7e i7 again if you would like 777 10:20 GA: | Ugh. | 10:20 TA: 777 I will give you even give you a free flip if i7 would sa7isfy your undignified needs 777 10:21 GA: | Well, you might as well tell me your name. | 10:21 TA: 777 my young pupil, I am Sorser Piraya 777 10:22 TA: 777 you may call me Mr. S if you are 7e7hered 7o such an abhorran7 cus7om as nicknames 777 10:22 GA: | No, I'm not calling you mister anything. | 10:22 GA: | How old are you? | 10:23 TA: 777 i7 is rude 7o ask your ins7ruc7or 7heir age 777 10:23 GA: | It's rude to call someone rude for a simple question. | 10:24 TA: 777 no7 if you have a level of seniori7y over 7hem, bu7 7ha7 is lesson nine so I will overlook i7 7his 7ime 777 10:24 GA: | How many lessons are there? | 10:25 TA: 777 7hir7y seven in 7o7al 777 10:25 GA: | No. | 10:25 GA: | I'm not doing thirty seven fucking lessons. | 10:26 TA: 777 I should also men7ion 7ha7 refusal of 7he sylabus cons7i7u7es a forfei7 in 7he course 777 10:26 GA: | And I doubt you're my senior. I'm eight and a third sweeps old. | 10:26 GA: | I can forfeit? | 10:26 TA: 777 yes, for a hef7y, HEF7Y cancella7ion fee 777 10:26 GA: | I live in the fucking Empress' palace. I doubt you can make me pay. | 10:27 TA: 777 you should know 7ha7 I always collec7 wha7 I am owed 777 10:27 TA: 777 always 777 10:27 GA: | You should know that you're an annoying prick. | 10:28 TA: 777 you would be surprised how of7en such uncul7ured plebians use 7ha7 phrase 777 10:28 GA: | Plebians? Really? | 10:28 GA: | Did you learn that word in history class today? | 10:28 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA sends gallionAcrobat how7ono7beajackasscomplete.ppt -- 10:29 GA: | Not reading it. | 10:29 TA: 777 read i7 or don'7 I hones7ly don'7 care 777 10:29 GA: | Then why do you bother? I'm obviously not going to. | 10:30 TA: 777 because failure 7o pass my 7horough fu7ure quizes cons7i7u7es failure 777 10:30 TA: 777 and failure comes wi7h more hef7y fines 777 10:31 TA: 777 7:D 777 10:31 GA: | I'm not paying you shit. | 10:31 GA: | I will smack that shit-eating grin off your face, Sevens. | 10:31 TA: 777 we will see abou7 7ha7, my pro7égé 7:D 777 10:31 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 22:31 -- 10:31 GA: | Uuuugh. |